Uhmbada
The Uhmbada are the wise-women of the Vultani, and serve as healers, seers and conduit to the spirits. Focus The Uhmbada are the wise-women of the Vultani, and spend their time communing with the hidden spirits. Symbol The have no symbol, though often wear several talismans with symbols of the gods. Primary Stats Em/ In Skills Customary Garb The Uhmbada have no standard uniform, and dress in clothes favoured by their particular tribe. Most wear skins and leather like the other tribewomen, but some wear long colourful dresses and robes. All Uhmbada wear small bells in their hair and on the edges of their clothing, to ward of evil spirits. Most are often bedecked in wooden and copper talismans and charms . Membership Requirements A Uhmbada must have an IN and EM of 85 or over. Each tribe has only one Uhmbada. The Uhmbada must take an apprentice as soon as they are initiated. The apprentice is both weaned and trained by the Uhmbada, and is usually adopted by her. The apprentice will only take over when the Uhmbada dies. There is no retirement age for Uhmbada. Restrictions Only Vultani Females are allowed to be Uhmbada. Structure There is only one Uhmbada per tribe. Once the Uhmbada dies the apprentice takes over, and must choose her own apprentice on the same day. The apprentice is usually a newborn, and never older than 2 years old. The child will live with the Uhmbada, and be raised by her- only when she comes of age will she be able to have contact with her parents. Being chosen as Uhmbada is a great honour and most Vultani parents consider it a worthwhile sacrifice. The Uhmbada is generally in charge of most domestic affairs (as opposed to the Gandana who is in charge of external affairs). She is the chief’s main advisor within the village, and he often consults her before any decisions are made. A chief is allowed to ignore the wisdom of the Uhmbada, though it is considered foolish and is rarely done. Philosophy/Purpose The Uhmbada are the wise-women of the Vultani, and serve several purposes. Their primary purpose is to act as contact to the unseen spirits which abound in nature. The Vultani believe that these spirits control the fates of men, and that they often guide the Vultani via omens and portents. It is the wise-woman’s job to interpret these omens. The Uhmbada is often consulted on trivial matters, such as whether the rain will come today, but often she is consulted by the chief or even the Gandana. Her guidance is sought by all the tribesmen, and she has the most control over pairings and matings. A couple will often consult the Uhmbada to see if they should mate, and if a child will be healthy, and which is the best day to have sex. The Gandana will consult them to see which day is best for hunting. The chief will ask her advice on laws and punishments, though it is the chief’s job to carry these out, should the spirits agree. The Uhmbada, perhaps most importantly, acts as a healer to the Vultani. Although the Gandana (see above) are trained in healing physical wounds, the Uhmbada often has cures for ailments, diseases, plagues, etc. Women consult her on the best way to get pregnant, and she also acts as the midwife. These cures are often potions made from local plants, but can sometimes be as simple as a chant or a homemade charm. During the days, the Uhmbada will spend most of her time communing with the spirits and interpreting dreams and omens for the tribesmen. Often this will be done via meditation, or by seeking solace in a wooded glade, other times via spells. In more sinister times, they act as harbingers of gloom, cursing those who do wrong to them; a chief would be very wise to listen to her words, lest she bring a plague upon the entire village. The Uhmbada is highly important to the Vultani, and nothing will ever be done without first consulting her, and asking what the spirits say. Holy Days For holy days, see the Gandana. During the Ghost Moon the Uhmbada creates hundreds of little charms for the tribespeople to wear, to protect them. She spends every night, sleepless, consulting with the ancestors and finding out about the future. Discoveries of great importance will be announced by her on the final day, at the Feast of the Dead. Spell Lists The Uhmbada have access to the following lists: *Witch’s Healing Law *Midwifery *Weave Tale *Potion Magic *Spirit Mastery *And the choice of two Seer Lists Background Points Holy Charm (+5 to a stat) 10 Holy Charm (+5 to a skill) 5 Talisman of Protection (+5 DB) 10 Guardian Spirit 15 Knowledge of important future event 20 Born on Uhmbalinka (+5 ST, +5 IN) 25 Born on Uhmbanala (+5 ST, -10 CO) –5 Category:Groups Category:Belestar Category:Vultani Category:Uhmbada Category:Shamans Category:Dream-Walkers